Welcome to Las Vegas
by charlibubble
Summary: 6 first person Prequel's covering how our CSI's came to Vegas co-written with Sandersgirl75. reviews are loved!
1. Greg Sanders

_**Ok the idea behind this being 6 chapters. One for each of our favourite original CSI's in first person dealing with how they came to Vegas and their first impressions of it and each other. Co-writing with Sandersgirl75. I will cover Nick, Sara and Grissom and she will take care of Greg, Catherine and Warrick. Please let us know what you think. Charli x**_

* * *

><p><span>Greg Sanders.<span>

I looked down at the letter in my hands, not quite believing what I saw. Man! I'm so stoked! Las Vegas Crime Lab wants me! ME! Greg Sanders! BOO-YAH!

Mom wasn't so happy when I told her the news, as much as much as I love her, I soooo can't wait to go to Vegas! She's driving me NUTS! When I went off to Stanford, Dad nearly had to put her on Valium. Honestly, I think he did for a while. No one goes to college with cases of Band-Aids, toilet paper, etc.! Hehe, what mom doesn't know, is I gave it all away keeping some of the toilet paper for myself! How else can you tp trees?

My professors at Stanford were blown out of their socks by me. I, Greg Sanders am a science god! Really I'm surprised they expected anything else.

When I was packing up my stuff, Mom cried and begged me not to go Vegas it was dangerous. Rolls eyes. When I told her I had to, it was ordered; she went and locked herself in her room. She begged me again not to go when I was packing my Jetta. Embarrassing me, telling me I'd be killed by a mugger or a hooker would give me a disease. With gritted patience, I told her I'd be fine. I'd be living close to the PD and they protect their employees. I had no idea if that was true or not, but at least it made my mom stop embarrassing me. I glance at my watch and told her I had a long drive... my ribs nearly get broken by the tight hug she gives me just then.

"Mom must go! I want to get there before it gets too late" I say wiggling out of her vice grip.

I quickly run to my Jetta and get in before she does break my ribs hugging me again. Through the window I told her I'd call her when I got to Vegas then took off before she pulled me out and locked me in the house( she would too!)

Holy Crap! Vegas is HUGE! I don't think I have ever seen so many lights or so many crazy people in one place. Note to self, DO NOT TELL MOM OR DAD I GOT LOST & SAW THINGS I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN! Or tell them I almost wrecked the car a few times, trying to take in everything.

When I finally made it to the lab my eyes nearly fell out of my head when the director plopped several stacks of papers at me and told me to read and sign every one of them! So, I did...getting distracted by the noises out in the hall and trying not hum a song as I did. Where was I? Oh, yeh...anyway after about 2 hours and a severe hand cramp, the director hands me a huge binder that had CSI policies n stuff, yay more stuff to read! SERIOUSLY? I think I just signed my life away!

After taking my picture for my badge, the director leads me to the office of my new boss. The dude looked like a basset hound! A pissed one at that!

"Don't tell me another new CSI?" he grumbles as I'm lead inside.

"No, Jim this is Greg Sanders. Your new DNA tech." the director says.

Jim looks at me pointedly as the director hands a file to him then leaves. Jim snorts as he reads the file then looks up at me.

"DNA tech, well that's better than training a new CSI" he sighs.

Just then, a guy with greyish black hair walks in complaining the DNA tech walked out before he was given results.

"Gil, meet your new DNA tech" Jim says.

Gil looks at me, up and down then says "Fine. Go finish what wasn't then come see me. I need your blood" he says then walks out.

My look of horror made Jim laugh.

"Sanders, welcome to Vegas. Down the hall to the left is your lab" he says.

Then motions me out. I swallow then slowly walk to DNA. My first meeting with Gil Grissom didn't impress him. He was just impressed at my work.

The first few weeks at CSI were interesting. Grissom makes me nervous and is always in a hurry to get results. He hated it when I listened to music as I worked but I guess he tolerated it somewhat because I got my work done. IM THE MASTER OF THE DNA DOMAIN

One evening, as I was processing evidence, this smokin' hot to die with red hair walks in

"You must be Greg" she says in a voice that made me think of porn.

I grin at her. "That's me" I say.

She smiles making my knees weak and my insides all gooey. She hands me several bags of evidence.

"Catherine Willows" she says.

"Well, hello Catherine Willows" I say in a low tone.

She gives me a look and loses her smile.

"Roll your tongue up, pup. I was dealing with boys like you before you were even born. Don't make me hurt you" she says on a firm tone.

My eyes widened. I didn't know if I was scared, turned on or both.

"Behave yourself and we will get along fine" she says narrowing her eyes then with a flick of her hair she was gone.

My jaw fell to the floor and I sagged in my seat. Like I said SMOKIIN! Watchhhaaaaa . Just then Grissom walks in and I freeze. He looks at me sternly.

"You got my analysis?" he asks.

I nervously nod and hand him the paper. With a small noise he turns and leaves. I let out the breathe I was holding and slump in my chair. He makes me soooo nervous, I feel if I mess up he's going to send me back to SDPD and I seriously do NOT want to deal with my mom or the cops there because I messed up.

I was thoroghly into processing when a voice said

"Yo, Greg!"

Scaring the bejesus out of me, I jump; knocking papers off my desk as Warrick saunters in. he's totally cool but likes to see how much he can scare me

"AAH!" I yelp "Warrick EEsh!"

I say getting off my seat and picking up the papers I knocked off. Warrick laughs as he comes over and helps pick them up. I give him a look and he chuckles.

"How's it goin?" he asks.

I shrug as I take the papers he hands me and I organize them before putting them down.

"Ok, I guess" I say.

Warick looks at me.

"Still having a hard time?" he asks.

I shake my head. Warrick befriended me of sorts when I first started. I got lost going to the bathroom and he actually showed me where everything was.

He grins at me. "Lemme guess, Grissom was just here?"

I look at him. "Uh" I stammer.

"It's ok he takes a while to get used to" he tells me then scoffs "Hell, I've been here a awhile and I'm still trying to"

We laugh softly. Warrick teases me about being hyper and I need Ritalin or a valium to calm down. I'm not hyper! He then asks if I'm in for the Oakland game. I nod and hand him 20 bucks which he quickly pockets. Just then, Catherine breezes up.

"Warrick, just the fella I'm looking for!" she says with a smile, holding up a slip of paper. "Your mine tonight"

She says in an innuendo. Warrick laughs.

"I'm so lucky" he banters back, giving her a look. She smiles at him warmly,

"I'm the lucky one" she says flirtatiously with a wink.

Warrick laughs as he follows her. I swear those two have a thing going on! Lucky bastard

Several hours later, I'm bored waiting for the GCMS to work so I make faces at myself in the glass of the chemical storage cabinet.

"Bored Greg?" a voice says teasingly.

I sheepishly smile as I turn to face the Texan CSI. His accent is cool; he says he's from Texas. What's a twang anyway? Sorry, mind wandered

"Uh, Hi. Nick" I say sheepishly.

Nick shakes his head as he laughs to himself.

"Grissom know you do that?" he asks. I blink at him.

"Do I know what?" Grissom asks coming up behind me, scaring the jizz out of me.

I jump making Nick chuckle until, Grissom gives him a look.

"Nothing" Nick & I say together.

Great like he totally believes THAT NOW! Grissom shrugs and asks Nick if he has any leads on his case.

"As soon as Greg here gives me a DNA match, I can tell you" he says.

I wince as I hand him the results. Nick looks at me incredously.

"Not a match!" he nearly yells.

I shrug as I say "Sorry, dude"

Then head over to the GCMS when it dings. Nick growls as he walks away.

"Oh and Greg?" Grissom says. I look at him. "Make faces to yourself on your own time. Not on mine. The music I can tolerate. Not immaturity"

He says as he leaves. I stare at him. HOW DOES ALWAYS KNOW? I swear he has the lab bugged or something! Freaking me out!

* * *

><p><strong>Written By <strong>_**Monica AKA sandersgirl75**_**. Reviews Please!**


	2. Gil Grissom

If someone had told me 10 years ago that I would be living in sin city I would have laughed in their face. It was just about as far removed from my personality as you could get but I found a home here and I was doing a job that I loved. This city kept me on my toes; there was never a quiet night, never a slow shift. Vegas was one constant stream of crime scenes.

My career in Minneapolis had stalled somewhat, I had done all I could there and some things I shouldn't. I had let a killer get away and it haunted me, it was time to bury that ghost and move on to greener pastures.

I had made a conscious choice to come to Vegas, not only was the lab renowned across the country but I could supplement my income easily and without judgement. Eventually my need for solitude took over my need to play poker and that fizzled out. Not that I needed it anymore, my career had gone from strength to strength. There was a lot to be said for devoting oneself to a career. My workplace offered me a sanctuary, a place where I could indulge in my scientific curiosities and get paid for it. What's not to like about that?

Not long after I arrived at the Vegas Lab my boss hired a new CSI. I saw a lot of potential in this woman. She was a firecracker, Passionate, intelligent and feisty. She certainly ran rings around me, she was everything that I wasn't and then some but she was a wonderful CSI and she could play the politics game a lot better than I could.

Brass liked to take every new start through an autopsy on their first day. It was his kind of an initiation to the crime lab. I found it intriguing to see how people reacted; I had a somewhat measured approach to death. It didn't ignite fear in my soul or encourage me to re-evaluate my life. I took the scientific pathway; it was a mystery that one could only claim to have solved when they were dead.

"Hey you wanna take the new boys to their autopsy for me? I got a prior engagement with the sheriff"

I looked up from my crossword to see Jim Brass at the break room door with a coffee in his hand. I nodded and followed him to his office where two young men were filling out their piles of forms. I could tell they were becoming friends already, they bantered easily teasing each other about their college credentials.

"Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, this is Gil Grissom. He'll be taking over from here."

They both stood to greet me enthusiastically. These boys had potential; I could see it in their eyes. They had the right kind of drive and compassion needed to do this job, and do it well.

Having an adverse reaction to an autopsy was a natural thing; learning to breathe properly was the key. Inhaling the scent of decomp was enough to turn anyone's stomach but I liked to leave that key piece of information out, just to see how they dealt with the perfume of death. Facing their own mortality was another part of the test. The truth was they were going to spend the rest of their career facing it every day, if they couldn't cope with facing it in a clinical environment they stood little chance of facing it in the field. I listened to the men chatting as they followed me to the morgue.

"10 bucks says you puke first"

Warrick Brown was a gambler, I had suspected as much in the office. He had a good poker face but his eyes were instantly calculating odds on just about everything. He was similar to me in that respect.

"No way man, I got an iron clad stomach. You'll go long before me"

Nick was competitive that was for sure but I could tell immediately he would be losing this bet. He lacked the steely detachment that Warrick possessed and I could already sense his compassion. They shook hands on $30.

The coroner had prepped two bodies for us to observe today. Both young men with gunshot wounds. As he slipped back the sheet I watched the new CSI's for any signs of vomiting or distress. They held up pretty well, the smell was getting to them but their measured breathing and clenched jaws told me that they were dealing with that. When the coroner fished a bullet from one of the men's brains I could see Nick's gut start to clench. A smile crossed my lips as he desperately tried to maintain control before retreating in the direction of the bathroom, immediately followed by Warrick. Al and I exchanged money, I could always tell the ones who would go first.

I began to form a team under my supervisor; we had a good bond and worked well together.

Warrick was somewhat of a protégé of mine. He had had a hard childhood but this boy had something special and I knew with the right guidance he could do great things. I took him under my wing so to speak.

Nick Stokes was a different kettle of fish altogether, he sought praise and encouragement. He was very conscious of his career but also extremely empathetic to the victims we came across in daily life. This wasn't always a good thing and I found myself constantly coaching him on remaining detached and professional.

When I was promoted to supervisor I knew I could count on their support. I trusted my team, they had earned it. A new CSI was brought in, Holly Gribbs. She struck me as a little too 'good' to be a CSI, she had this unassuming innocence and I could tell she had led an extremely sheltered life. Overcoming hardship was an unofficial requirement of this job.

"The new CSI is kinda hot; do you think I could offer her some Sanders lovin'?"

Greg Sanders, where do I start with that one? He was a genius, of that there was no doubt, but that boy gave me headaches with his insatiable lust for life. He was constantly on fast forward, bouncing off the walls every day and making me dizzy.

"No way Grego, she's got taste."

Nick tilted his head with a smile implying he meant himself, I'm not sure I appreciate the amount of hormones flying about this workplace.

"You know romantic relationships between colleagues are forbidden guys, Holly's out of bounds"

My suspicions were confirmed in the worst kind of way when Holly was injured at one of her first scenes. I felt so responsible; I should never have asked Warrick to supervise. I knew he was having issues and he was still a level two CSI. I was keen to protect him, keen to make sure that any investigation was kept internal and without prejudice. I had to bring someone in. someone I trusted to do a good job no matter what they found and I knew immediately who it would be.

Hearing her voice again had me questioning my motives immediately. A part of me suspected I was using this as an excuse to see her again. Maybe the same part of me that made me think about her almost every day since we had met. Sara Sidle, a truly talented CSI. Intelligence and morality were the very fibre of her being and I knew that if I could get the truth from anyone it was her. She had taken my breath away 2 years before at a forensic academy conference in San Francisco, in more ways than one. Not only was she a genuine natural beauty but her intelligence was only surpassed by the passion that burned in her eyes. I had been waiting two years for an excuse to get her to Vegas.

"Sara? I need some help"

She didn't let me down and she was just as breath-taking as I remembered her. The investigation confirmed what I had feared about Warrick but I believed in giving a person a chance. I believed that given the right circumstance's everyone could be reformed, everyone could turn a new leaf. There was something else that came out of the whole fiasco; there was an opening for a new CSI. An opportunity to keep Sara here.

It presented a dilemma on my part, do I let her return to San Francisco potentially to never see her again or do I offer her the job and force myself to keep her at arm's length. I wasn't sure which one would be worse but I did know I couldn't bear to say goodbye to her again although I did try to deny that feeling, even to myself. In the end breakfast seemed like a good idea.

"What did you do with Warrick?"

She spooned some eggs into her mouth regarding me with a practiced curiosity; she always looked at me like this. It made me uncomfortable, like she could _really_ see me. Not a lot of people could do that.

"I dealt with it"

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in that way she always did and I realised how much I had missed her, missed these chats over breakfast and the easiness of our conversations.

"You let him off!"

"I didn't let him off, Sara. I dealt with it appropriately"

"He would be unemployed if you dealt with it appropriately, Grissom. You know that"

I smiled; she wasn't necessarily hounding me about it although she was angry. She shook her head making her curs dance around her face as she turned back to her breakfast.

"Stay"

The words escaped my mouth before I thought them through; I shocked even myself as she whipped her head up to meet my eyes. The yearning in them frightened me and I suddenly realised how much power I wielded over her.

"What did you say?"

"There's an opening, for a CSI on the team... I"

Her eyes dropped as I stuttered out my feeble excuses; maybe this was a terrible idea.

"Sara… I"

"OK" she said "I'll do it"

She smiled at me and I found myself returning the gesture, our eyes locked for a moment and I realised that I could just have made one of the biggest decisions of my life.

I just employed the only woman I had ever met who could render me completely defenceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by ME! charlibubble.. :oD you know how I love my reviews ... share the love! xx<strong>


	3. Catherine Willows

I sigh as I sit back in my chair, and close my eyes for a moment listening to the sounds in the hall and various labs.

It soothes and comforts me. I really don't miss hearing the boomp boomp boomp and shaking my ass to it. I look out in the hall briefly watch everyone walk past and smirk a little as I sip at my coffee.

Five years ago, thanks to Tadero, I made the right choice leaving the strip joint I worked at after getting my Medical Science degree. Two years ago, I got the job of a lifetime at Las Vegas PD Crime Lab. I never looked back and I'm not ashamed of what I did to get where I am either. I love my new career. Of course, I still have men look at me lustfully but I keep my clothes on and let them use their imaginations. I smile as I think about the number of times I have left men breathless behind me, especially when they find out what I did for a living.

Gil Grissom wanders in and asks if I'd like to accompany him to a crime scene. I look at him.

"Hell yeah!" I tell him.

Gil arches a brow at me curiously. I roll my eyes at him as I stand up and toss my coffee in the trash. I look over my shoulder at him as I head for the door.

"You coming or gonna stand there and ponder the relativity of life?" I sarcastically say.

He looks at me, frowning.

"That would take too long Catherine" he quips then follows me out.

"Yeah, right"

I thought I hid my pregnancy well from my co-workers so far. I work a scene that had a decomp in a van that was left in the sweltering summer heat. As soon as he opened the van door, the smell hit me and I gagged before quickly turning my head and losing my dinner.

"Catherine, do you have the flu?"

Gil looks at me concerned as I groan and the female officer by us hands me a few paper towels. I wipe my mouth. I glance at he seriously that clueless? flu? If it was the flu, the decomp wouldn't bother me!

"I'm fine. Still not used to decomp yet" I lie

I can handle decomp fine, just my baby can't. As I grab the jar of VICKS and rub some under my nose to mask the smell.

8 months later, Gil comes to the hospital the after I had my daughter.

"So, that's why you almost contaminated my crime scene?" he asks at the doorway of my room.

I look at him and laugh a little. "Yeah, well at least I didn't do that!" I tease.

He frowns just as my little girl is brought in by a nurse. I could tell she was winding up for a typically new-born wail. The nurse approaches him with a wide smile and almost hands him the tightly wrapped pink bundle. His eyes widen when he realizes what was going to happen, he quickly says goodbye and hurries out.

When I came back to CSI, I notice several changes had happened, new machines, microscopes. I also got promoted to CSI 2. It felt good to prove that a woman could a man's job, especially an ex-stripper. I called my mentor and told him the good news.

"Way to go kiddo, proud of ya!" he tells me.

When Lindsey was 3, I kicked my husband Eddie out when I caught him in bed with another woman. All the while, our daughter was sleeping in the next room. A month later, I stopped by my place and caught Eddie doing cocaine on the living room coffee table while he was supposed to be watching Lindsey. I thank god she was in bed and not seeing her daddy behaving like such an idiot.

I flipped out on him and we argued. It the first time he ever hit me too. Furious, I grabbed the first thing that was next to me, a poker for the fireplace

"Get the hell out!" I snarl at him through gritted teeth.

Eddie glares at me then storms out, waking Lindsey. He could be such a bastard. I comfort her and she falls back asleep. I clean up Eddie's mess then drink a glass of wine to calm my nerves. After that, Eddie and I's relationship was like a tornado. UGLY!

Two new CSI's started at the lab. One was a Vegas bred young man that I think I saw a few times on campus. Looking at him, he was what we strippers would call 'prime eye candy' and boy was he! He had this swagger about him but he was easy-going and easy on the eyes as well. Warrick Brown. When we were introduced, I saw his eyes subtly roam my body, my mind went all kinky when he did that, Later that day, I met the other one. Nick Stokes. He was polite when he called me Ma'am. I laughed and told him

"Nicky, I'm no ma'am. Furthest thing from it"

He thought he offended me.

I scoff "You can't offend me. When you took your clothes off for a living, you learn not to get offended"

His eyes widened.

"Yeah, I used to be a stripper" I say in a blasé' tone as I smile. "Now close your mouth before one of Grissom's friends fly inside and you make him cry"

I tease as I walk towards the break room

The two men treated me with respect and we got along fine. It always made me smile when I saw how much they absolutely loved Lindsey. She liked them too! She came to the lab sometimes if I had work and Mom had plans and/or Eddie was too busy to get her after day-care. In a way, they became her 'uncles' Warrick loved spending time with her. I loved watching them together. Warrick will be a great dad someday.

A few years later, we got a new DNA tech. Greg Sanders. I first met him when I dropped evidence at DNA and he was jamming to some music in his head (I think) He gave me a cheeky grin and said

"Well hello Catherine"

After I introduced myself. Narrowing my eyes as I smile and tell him

"Down boy don't make me hurt you"

I could literally see the porn going on in his brain

"And not in a good way" I say turning away.

I left him to drool and pick his jaw off the floor. I could tell that boy would be trouble, he was too sexually charged for his own good.

Shortly after, I was given a case and walked around to find Nick or Warrick to help me on it. I found Warrick with Greg in DNA

"Ah, Warrick just the fella I was looking for" I say holding up the assignment. "You're mine tonight"

I tell him with a smile. Warrick laughs

"I'm so lucky" he banters.

"I'm the lucky one" I tell him flirtatiously.

I see Greg watching us amused Warrick laughs again and shakes his head as he follows me out into the hall. Yeah, I'm attracted to Warrick but I would never jeopardize our growing friendship and work relationship just to satisfy my fantasy or curiosity. He is just so damn sexy! But between you and me I think he knows it.

His career was in jeopardy for a while too, he didn't follow protocol and a new CSI was killed. Grissom called 'someone he trusted' in to take over the investigation. I would never in a million years have suspected a woman, a young and beautiful woman no less! The way she flirted with those boys, my boys, drove me crazy. There was no denying she was good at her job. She took a backseat and let me run with Holly's case and I appreciated that. She was almost as good at politics as me. It didn't take me long to realise she was no threat to me, Sara Sidle only had eyes for one man in our lab and it certainly wasn't Warrick.

* * *

><p><strong>written by Monica AKA sandersgirl75. let us know how we're doing! x<strong>


	4. Nick Stokes

I can remember the exact moment I made the decision to go to Las Vegas. I had worked hard at college, I had gone against the grain of my family. My parents were Lawyers, my brother's were lawyers it was what we did. It's what the 'stokes' were good at and I had been all set to go to law school too. Following the crowd so to speak, living my parents dreams on their behalf, except something stopped me. I went for my entrance interview for pre-law. My dad had proudly marched me through the building nodding his hello's to all the important people on our way, he was muttering to me about how I would be carrying on the family name and how this college would 'look after' me. It was walking into the dean's office that I realised I would never be happy with a career in law. The weedy little man with the grey comb over hairstyle grinned at me greedily and grasped my dad in a firm hug.

"Nicky nice to see you here son"

He gestured for me to sit down as I took in the dark wood panelling all around the room and the huge oak desk. I hadn't been in this office before but I had been in this man's home. I had ate at his dining table and chatted with his wife. I had played baseball with his son's and swam in his dad laughed and joked with the man before he sat down beside me and patted my shoulder.

"you got a place for our boy here, right Harold?"

This man was my uncle, well not in official terms but I was brought up calling him uncle Harold. I knew there was a place for me in this school, I always knew there was which is why it was the easy option. All I had to do was maintain my grades and have a couple of extra-curricular activities and I had a free pass to law school. But that didn't sit well with me. When my friends were anxiously awaiting their offers or crying into their cereal over their failures I knew that my career was mapped out for me from beginning to end. Right up to the lucrative job offer I would be presented with before I even graduated. It felt like cheating, like everything I achieved would be because I am 'Bill's boy'. I was going to spend my life being compared to my father and that's not what I wanted. So when we left the dean's office my dad had a huge smile on his face but I had a lot of questions to ask myself and I had a lot of explaining to do to my parents.

So I followed a different path, began forging my own career and found something new that the stokes family were good at. Yet I was still in the shadow of my father, when I went to my first job in Dallas crime lab he was the first person mentioned. I knew then that they had been forced to hire me, they had been influenced by my parent's standing in the community, by their power over the captain and the under sherriff. I was kept in the lab, even although I begged to go into the field. A month past before I decided I'd had enough, I could do no wrong in the eyes of the boos but in the eyes of the other employee's it was all I could do. It was time to set out on my own, to make a name for myself and not for my father so I started researching crime labs.

Not only did Vegas have one of the biggest police force's in the country but it also had one of the best labs. Not only that but the captain, Jim Brass had no idea who I was or who my parents were. In fact he was so brash and accusing I applied for a transfer almost immediately. My parents had protested of course but after a lot of convincing they helped me find an apartment and supported me like I knew they would.

Gil Grissom was an enigma, I met him as I walked into the building. I was a little disoriented and he directed me towards Brass's office.

"you look a little lost, can I help?"

"I… I'm looking for a Jim Brass"

He gestured to the left and began to walk with me, I could tell he was trying to read me, his eyes studied me and made me a little uncomfortable.

"Gil Grissom, you're a new CSI right?"

I nodded and offered my hand.

"Nick Stokes, transferred from Dallas"

He stopped in his tracks and stared off into the distance, raising a finger to his mouth. he pointed it at me with a frown.

"the Texas Rangers right?"

I opened my mouth about to reply, not quite sure why he was asking me about baseball when he simply turned on his heel and left me standing there speechless. I turned around to be faced with an angry looking man in a stripy tie and grey suit.

"stokes! Get in here will ya?"

My first day was a lot of fun, I met a man I knew I would become firm friends with. Warrick Brown was unlike anyone I had ever met in Texas, he was so streetwise and cool and he would bet on _anything. _In fact on my first day we had made a bet on who would run out of the autopsy first, he won but as we were both bent over the toilets in the bathroom I knew that he would be a great wingman.

"I still won"

"hey, no way man! Synchronised puking makes the bet null and void"

"double or quits?"

I was just about to shake hands on the subject when a strong perfume filled my senses and rendered me momentarily speechless. Warrick dug his elbow into my side and winked.

"you've not met Catherine yet?"

I shook my head, he eyes still following her as she sashayed around the lab like she owned the place. I guess that was the benefit of being a woman in a male dominated profession, especially a beautiful woman like her.

"bet you can't guess where I first saw her?"

I looked around to see him smiling with a $10 bill in his hand. I matched his gesture and watched Catherine for a few more minutes,she knew just how to speak to people to get the right information from them immediately, just before she approached us I whispered to Warrick.

"journalist?

Warrick shook his head as she came up to us and smiled, looking at me with fluttering eyelashes and seductive eyes.

"hi, you must be Nick Stokes. I was just talking to Grissom, Catherine Willows"

"nice to meet you ma'am"

She tossed her head back and laughed, a tuneful contagious laugh.

"oh Nicky, Im no ma'am. Furthest thing from it"

I began to stutter my apologise when she ran her hand down the lngth of my arm and rendered me speechless.

"you can't offend me. When you take your clothes off for a living you learn not to get offended"

Im pretty sure she kept talking but I was in shock, my mouth was gaping open and I couldn't look at her the same way. As she turned and pranced into the break room I couldn't help myself but picture the curves under her figure hugging dress. Warrick had his arms folded over his chest with a smug expression on his face as I handed him my bill.

"I think I'm gonna like Vegas"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and then around my neck.

"you stick with me cowboy, I'll show you just how much you can like it"

* * *

><p><strong>Written by Charli - with special thanks to csijenniferlynn for talking me through the American college system , you know what to do o) x<strong>


	5. Warrick Brown

Gram always told me 'good things come to those who wait'.

When I got the letter to report to LVPD to their Crime Lab, she gave me a knowing smile. She always knows things. Except my secret...my job as a 'runner' that helped me gets through school & college. She gave me hug, which is funny cause I'm like 6' 2" and gram is like 4 nothing, as I bent down to hug her back.

Growing up in Vegas you learn fast; the hard way or the good way. I chose the good way ...thanks to Gram and the dude down at the youth centre I went to after school. I am so grateful for their help; my life could have turned out so different. I had brushes with bullies, but I was determined to just get through life without turning into some of my class mates, I had my nose in a book most of the time, I was always taught that knowledge is power. I got into 'running' for several casinos when I was 13. It gave me money to get 'spoils' for Gram for her birthday and just 'I love you' gifts, along with a few things for myself of course.

Anyway, walking into CSI, people gave me looks, which I ignored. I had learned to growing up. I knew what they were thinking but I didn't let get to me. When I met the boss, I seriously wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off his dog-face till I heard a voice say

"Seriously? You want my blood?"

I turn to see a young, former jock look horrified at an older man with black/greyish hair and a boyish face nod at him. The former jock glances at me and I could see he was embarrassed to be 'caught w his pants down' I smirk.

"A jock afraid of a needle?" I tease lightly.

The old dog walks past me and hands a folder to the older guy.

"Grissom, they're all yours" he says grudgingly then went back in his office slamming the door behind him.

"What's with him?" I ask the older guy who just shrugs.

"Ecklie crawled up his ass" he says simply then tells me to fill out the huge pile of paper work sitting on the table next to the jock, who was doing the same thing.

"Come find me when you're done" said Grissom before simply leaving the room.

I sit down next to the jock and he looks at me with some confusion.

"What's an Ecklie?"

I just shrug and ask him what he played as I pick up the pen. He looks at me.

"Football" he says. "You?" he asks, jutting his chin out.

"Played some basket in high school, but I played baseball in college" I tell him.

He smiles then introduces himself. "Nick Stokes" he says in his Texas accent. I learned it was Texas once he relaxed. I remember dealing with a few Texans as I 'ran'

"Warrick Brown" I say.

At that moment, we talked 'jock talk' as we filled out papers.

Nick was out on a case with Grissom a few days later when I met the beautiful, Catherine Willows. I forgot to breathe when I saw her walk towards me. She smiled and I thought of sex. That silky, feathery voice when she introduced herself sent shivers up my spine. She flirted with me the whole time we talked and I flirted back. When she left, her faint perfume lingered divulging my imagination. Hot damn, she was fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!

Nick got the chance to meet her unfortunately after we both lost the bet we made after seeing our first autopsy. He came out of the bathroom when I caught him gawping at her.

"You've not met Catherine yet?"

Curious, he follows me to where Catherine was. I introduce them and saw Nick be flabbergasted at the sight of her.

"Howdy Ma'am" he says nicely.

Catherine laughs at that.

"Ma'am? I'm the furthest thing from that" she says in that sexy voice of hers. Nick though he offended her.

"Offend? When you take your clothes in front of people, you learn not to get offended, cowboy"

She says in that blasé' tone I've grown to appreciate. Nick's jaw dropped to the floor at that. She gives him a smile then walks out of the room. I, of course watch her hips sway as she walks down the hall. Nick nudges me.

"I think I like Vegas" he says in a dazed tone.

I laugh. "Yeh, well behave yourself around Catherine, you get on her bad side…it isn't pretty. I saw her blast a cadet after he was checking her boobs out instead of collecting evidence. He transferred to NLVPD less than a week later. Nick nods slowly. He trusted my judgement when it came to people.

Nick and I become like brothers and we were incredibly competitive when we did any bets or cases. We had a lot of fun. Catherine made it hard to concentrate a lot of times when we worked together, but I handled it. I could tell she was attracted to me as I was to her, but I know she was in the middle of a nasty dispute with her husband and we both would never cross over the line between co-workers. Thank god I lived alone

I was a CSI for 3 years when we got a new DNA tech. Total geek but I felt for him. Poor guy was out of his element around us but give the guy evidence to process and he ran circles around the other techs. Grissom made him nervous; he always seemed to show up when Greg was putting on one of his crazy shows. I took him under my wing, of sorts when I found him looking for the bathroom. Greg Sanders. From California, he was a whiz with science and pointless information. You had to like him after you got past his hyperness, the goofy kid-like personality and the ever changing hair along with his choice of music he listened to as he worked. I loved scaring the crap out the little twerp!

Greg made a mistake of trying to hit on Catherine and I laughed when he told me what happened. I swear his mind was still stuck on the porn he had in his head about Catherine. I told him to behave with her

"Watchaaaaaa! That woman is SMOKIN!" he told me.

I gave him a stern look. He gives me a sheepish grin then goes back to processing.

One night, Grissom had just left him when I walked in Greg's lab and said loudly

"Yo, Greg!"

Causing the little guy to yelp and knock several papers off his table. Like I said, Grissom had the poor guy on edge all the time.

"AAAAAH! Warrick! Stop doing that!" he says frantically as he bends down to pick the papers. I laugh as I help him.

"How you doin by the way?" I ask.

Greg shrugs. "Okay I guess" he says avoiding my eyes.

"Grissom was just here wasn't he?" I ask.

"Yeh, how'd you know?" he asks. I hand him the papers I picked up.

"Cause he's the only other person your skittish around" I tease lightly.

"He makes me nervous Warrick" he says sheepishly.

I chuckle and tell him "Grissom takes some getting used to" He gives me a look as I scoff "Yeh, Ok, I've been here awhile and I'm still trying to"

We chat for a bit then get his bet on a game just as Catherine walks in saying

"Warrick just the fella I'm looking for" she says with a smile. I notice Greg try not to check her out.

"Your mine tonight" she says holding up an assignment.

I laugh," I'm so lucky" I say.

"I'm the lucky one" she says flirtatiously. I shake my head, grinning, and then follow her out.

The next night, Greg asks me if there was something on between Catherine and me. If looks could kill, Greg would need Catherine to process his bloody mess. He saw the look in my eyes and quickly hurried away nearly, knocking into Catherine which caused him to nearly fall over.

"What's with him?" she asks walking into the break room.

I roll my eyes and just say "Trying to start gossip"

She looks at me, shrugs then got coffee. When she turns, I look down at the report I was reading, but stole a few glances at her butt that were clad in black slacks. I know she does the same thing when I'm not looking or no one else is around.

I made a huge mistake that almost cost me my career I worked hard for. I let a rookie get killed because I couldn't help my addiction.

I hated Sara when I met her. Nick told me Grissom knew her from years ago. I labelled her 'Grissom's pet" Grissom got in my face after the inquiry Sara did on me and got into it with Brass. I hated that man and Brass hated me just as much.

Grissom angrily gave me a lecture. I was angry, but I knew I was wrong in gambling on the job and getting the rookie killed to get 'my fix'. Grissom suspended me. I saw Sara smirk at me as I left the locker room. She was with Grissom so, I couldn't flip her off like I wanted to. Grissom and the others were disappointed in me. It hurt, but I only have myself to blame. Catherine wouldn't even look at me when she passed me on my way out. With a growl, I pushed the door open hard, almost breaking it as it hit the wall.

Truth is, I got off lightly. Grissom could have fired me, I know that's what Sara and Brass wanted but he had faith in me and I was determined not to let him down again.


	6. Sara Sidle

I didn't realise it at the time but my life changed forever the second I laid eyes on him. At first I was interested in a purely professional capacity. He intrigued and fascinated me with his knowledge, his passion and his enthusiasm but our after class coffee's soon became between class lunches and after hours dinners. It didn't take long to notice the sparkle in his eyes, the subtle pepper spray in his hair, the unique way he walked or his insatiable urge to question everything.

It was with a heavy heart that we said our goodbyes when the week ended. I felt like I had missed a chance, missed the opportunity to experience something magical with him. We had shared a lot that week but the soft slow kiss he placed on my cheek lingered just a second too long to be purely platonic, I knew he felt something too.

Yet he disappeared, out of sight but unfortunately never out of mind. He plagued my thoughts and my dreams. I would smile from ear to ear at finding an email from him or one of his out of the blue letters. Then one day, without warning he called. My first thought was that he was back in town. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to sound calm and composed.

"Sara Sidle?"

"uh… Sara, hi. Its… its good to hear your voice"

I blushed from head to toe and thanked my lucky stars he hadn't called when I was at work surrounded by curious eyes and gossip mongering ears. I would be surprised if he couldn't _hear _me smiling through the phone.

"Grissom, what a surprise. Are you back in town?"

"no. I… actually this is a business call, I need to ask your help with something"

My heart fell to my feet, I should really have known better than to expect anything else.

"ok… what's going on?"

He explained all about Warrick and Holly, I could tell from his tone he was worried. About Warrick, about Holly, about everything. The poor man sounded like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I need someone I trust to take over the investigation"

"you chose me?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better, and besides, I think its about time I got to show _you_ around"

Before I knew it I was boarding a flight to Vegas. I tried to convince myself that I was going for the job, as a favour to Grissom and out of pure curiosity. Truth was I really just wanted to see him again, maybe the spark would be gone and I could move on without his eyes haunting my dreams.

The problem was, his eyes were still the same, his smile was still the same, he was still as enthusiastic as ever as he threw dummies from a rooftop and I decided that I would never forgive myself if I let the opportunities pass me by again.

Grissom told me to start by checking in with Catherine. I had heard a lot about this feisty and determined woman, I expected her to be obstructive or downright rude but after I got past her suspicious denial I was confident she had everything under control.

I left the room in search of Warrick and came face to face with a crazy haired Lab rat. He grinned from ear to ear and stared at me as I introduced myself.

"Greg Sanders, DNA Tech extrordinaire. You've probably heard of me…"

"Actually no, I haven't"

"well I'm kinda like the go to guy around here, I'm practically Grissom's right hand man."

"that's funny, he's never mentioned you"

"I'm like a silent partner, you know… incognito. Don't want the CSI's getting jealous"

"uh… sure. You know where I can find Blue Diamond Road?"

"you need someone to show you around? I'm a bit of an expert on Vegas you know, off shift in an hour…"

"I uh… thanks, but I'm looking for Warrick Brown"

"oh well. If you like Tall, Dark and Handsome I guess… he's vastly over rated if you ask me"

"never mind"

I started to walk away when he bounded after me like an over excited Labrador and gave me the directions. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, he was cute there was no denying that but my taste's were a little more _mature_ than Greg Sanders.

I found Warrick in a casino alright, I actually felt a little sorry for him. He had made a mistake that cost a young woman her life, he would always have to live with that burden. It didn't change the content of my report, he was at fault and there was nothing I or anyone else could do about that. not even Grissom.

It was all over when I met Nick, I had handed my report over. Signed sealed and delivered to Grissom and it was up to him what he did with it. I had recommended Warrick's dismissal, everyone knew better than to leave a brand new CSI on their own regardless of how safe the scene appeared. Nick was in the break room eating as I walked past and he came out to greet me.

"you must be Sara?"

"uh yeah, Sara Sidle, nice to meet you…"

"Nick, Nick Stokes. You're uh Grissom's friend huh?"

"I guess I am, yeah"

"I didn't know he had friends, you headed back to California now?"

"I got a few more days before I head back. I figured I could fit in a little sight seeing"

"oh yeah? Well take care ok? It was nice to meet you."

Grissom called me before I left the building, asking me to breakfast and I loitered around the entrance waiting for him. We drove to a small café off strip, Grissom was obviously a regular the waitress showed us to his 'usual' table.

I called him out on Warrick. The truth was I knew he would let him off, he held Warrick in very high regard. He obviously saw something special I him and I trusted Grissom's judgement. When he asked me to stay I felt like my heart stopped. I had been poised to confess and indulge in my deepest fantasies with this man and he was asking me to stay. With him. In Vegas. for good.

If I had been in any kind of a sensible state of mind I would have thought it through better, I would have weighed my options and made an educated decision but right there in that little café I couldn't tell him no. he could have just asked me to sell my soul to the devil and I would have handed it over on a silver platter. We seemed to pause in a moment, our eyes meeting over the table for the longest time until the waitress came over to top up our coffee's.

I would probably have agreed to anything then, and I think he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by Charlibubble :D xxx<strong>

**a/n: ok so I figured Sara would be really easy but I did struggle with this a bit, and I apologise for the big delay. a combination of no internet and a somewhat absent muse are my excuses however here we are at the end of this story, thank you for sticking with it and your lovely reviews. please let me know what you think of this one. xxx**


End file.
